


Magic Tower

by imekitty



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imekitty/pseuds/imekitty
Summary: After a night of ghost-fighting, Danny comes home to find Paulina waiting for him in his room.





	Magic Tower

A shriek, a piercing cry, and the ghost was sealed inside the Thermos.  Danny capped it with relief and checked the time.  Close to midnight, but still early enough to get home and finish his math homework.  He always seemed to procrastinate when it came to his math homework, often justified it because, well, he _had_ to protect the town from ghosts.  If he didn’t, who would, right?

But there were no ghosts now.  The town was safe for now, and he had no excuse anymore.  He flew in the direction of his house at a relatively slow speed, enjoying the night air before he had to be confined to his desk in his room.  He was already doing so poorly in his math class, and he couldn’t afford to turn in another late assignment.

The windows of his house were dark.  Everyone was asleep.  His parents were unaware that he was gone at all.  He and Jazz had worked out an agreement and a system so that he could fight ghosts late at night without their parents ever knowing.

Phasing through his closed window, he landed on the floor of his room.  His ghostly glow illuminated the area around him with a soft light.

Illuminated someone, the most beautiful girl, his _amorcito._

“Paulina?”  Danny kept his voice low, shushed.

Paulina closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Danny reflexively put his hands on her back, her waist, let his Thermos drop to the floor and roll away somewhere out of sight and out of mind.  He reverted to his human form, his glow disappearing so that they were now completely in the dark.  “What are you doing here?” 

Paulina kissed his ear, his neck, his collar.  “I think you already know the answer to that,” she whispered between kisses.

Danny tilted his head back to give her better access to his neck.  She tickled him with her lips and her tongue.  Danny imagined the deep color of her lipstick smearing and spreading over his skin.  “Do my parents know you’re here?”

“No.”  She gripped the back of his head, massaged it, tugged at his hair, moved her kisses up to his jawline and chin.  So much magic in her gentle touches, witchcraft that ensnared him every time, sorcery he could never resist even if he wanted to.  His hands went to her hips, then lower.

“So you snuck in?”  Danny gripped her, the supple flesh of her pert body.  “How did you manage that?”

“You’re not the only one with special powers, ghost boy.”  Paulina covered his mouth with hers, her hand still gripping the back of his head to possessively keep him pressed to her.

A soft mesh, a passionate meeting.  Danny opened his mouth and allowed Paulina in who only too eagerly poked and prodded and explored him.  Their tongues circled and collided, twirled and danced.  Danny gently bit down on her bottom lip, eliciting a low moan from her.

They at last broke the kiss.  Still locked in an embrace, Danny put his forehead against hers.  “Have I ever told you how much I love your lips?”

“Which ones?” Paulina asked in a husky voice.

Danny’s hand moved from behind to her front, slipped between her thighs, cupped her through denim fabric, a gentle stroke with one finger against her secret smile that only he was allowed to see.  Paulina’s hands also moved, traveled south to the zipper of his jeans.

Danny gently stopped her, grasped her hands with his and pulled them to his mouth to kiss them.  “As much as I’d love for this to continue, I actually have homework to do.”  He moved to his desk and turned on the lamp.  The room was still dim, but at least they could both see each other better.

Paulina playfully pursed her lips.  “Weren’t you supposed to finish that _before_ you went out ghost-hunting?”

Danny guiltily shrugged.  “I finished most of it.  Just not math.”

Paulina pouted.  “Well, I don’t think it’s fair that I have to suffer just because _you_ were a bad boy who didn’t do his homework earlier like he was supposed to.”  Her arms were around him again, her leg wrapped around his.  “Do _you_ think it’s fair?”

Danny inhaled, breathed in the smell of her hair.  “No…” he dolefully admitted.

Paulina’s fingers wandered over his skin, roamed under his shirt, slid into the waistband of his jeans.  With a gasp, Danny pulled away.  He gave her a sheepish and apologetic smile.  “I really, really, _really_ need to finish my homework.”  He stroked her cheek with his thumb, gazed at her fondly.  “If I had known you were going to surprise me like this, I definitely would’ve finished it earlier.”

“But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

“True.”

Paulina put her hands on her hips.  “Tell you what.  Let’s play a game.  If you win, I’ll do whatever _you_ say for once.  I’ll obey your every command.”  She bit her lip coyly.  “I’ll even leave if you really want me to.” 

Danny said nothing as he looked at her.  He certainly didn’t want her to be anywhere else but right here with him.

“What color are my panties?”  She smirked.  “If you guess right, you win.”

Danny’s pulse quickened, his temperature rose.  Such a simple task, and yet he was sure he would lose.  He was always the loser in Paulina’s games.  The lucky, lucky loser…

He thought about what he had seen her wear in the past.  The classic white hip huggers.  The lacy black pair that rose up slightly in the back so that her cheeks peeked out.  The magenta crotchless one that granted him easy access.

But the silky red g-string thong that just barely covered the folds of her mound and completely showed off her greatest asset in all its breathtaking glory…that was his favorite.

“Red?” he guessed hopefully.

Paulina moved to his dresser and placed her hands on its edge, bending over at the hips.  She looked back at him over her shoulder.  “Come see if you’re right.”

Her jeans were tight against her, contouring her shape that bubbled around a sensuous cleft.  His callipygian beauty, his and only his.  Danny was rising, rising, high on anticipation and desire.  As he moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips, he resisted the urge to press himself against her.

With his fingers hooked into two of her belt loops, he focused his ghostly powers and turned her jeans invisible.  Nothing but smooth hills of mocha with a deep cavern running between them.

Danny stepped back, the broken contact bringing Paulina’s jeans back into vision.  “You cheated!”

Giggling, Paulina turned around and faced him.  In the dim light of his desk lamp, he could see the mischief in her eyes.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?  You planned this.”  Danny tried to give her a stern scowl, but he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching.  He could see that she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra either with the way her nipples poked through her shirt.  He could feel himself poking through, too.

Paulina stuck out her tongue.  “Maybe.”  She walked up to him so that her chest was almost touching him.  “Whatcha gonna do about it, _Danny_?”

The teasing, taunting emphasis she placed on his name.  She was always so bold, always so sure that she could get away with anything just by virtue of being so gorgeous and adorable.  Danny imagined dragging her to his desk chair, phasing her jeans completely off, throwing her over his knee, spanking her with a torrent of punishing smacks until her flawless skin was glowing as bright as his ghostly form.  She would cry and scream and flail and plead for him to stop before reaching her pique and imploring him to never, ever stop.

But if he did, she really _would_ be the winner.  For once, he wanted to win.

Besides, such an act would create far too much noise and wake his family, particularly Jazz whose room was right next to his.

Danny looked down at her.  “I’m going to do my homework.”  Haughty.  “And there’s nothing you can do about it, you cheater.”

Paulina raised a brow.  “What makes you think that?”

Danny crossed his arms and puffed out his chest.  “Because I’m the man, and that’s…”  He paused, stared into her eyes with a sly smile.  “Final.”

Paulina huffed amusedly.  “Oh, really?”

Danny nodded confidently.  “Yeah, really.”

Paulina put her hands on his broad shoulders, ran her fingers down his muscled arms well-defined from hundreds of ghost battles and work-outs at the gym.  “Well, you certainly _look_ like a man what with these strong arms and powerful chest.”  Her fingers trailed down his abdomen to the fastened button of his jeans.  “But maybe I should make absolutely certain.”

Danny laughed and grabbed her hands with his.  “Nice try, you siren.  You’re just going to have to wait.”  He affectionately kissed the top of her head, then walked to his desk and sat down.

With a moan, Paulina wrapped her arms around him from behind.  “How long will it take you to finish?”

Danny opened his math textbook.  “Considering how terrible I am at math, probably at least an hour.”

Paulina sighed, an exaggerated sound of wistful pining.  “Okay.  I guess I’ll just wait on your bed.”  She pulled away and flopped down on his bed behind him.

Danny began working on the first problem.  A car is traveling at sixty miles per hour and is tailgating another car at a distance of thirty feet. If the reaction time of the tailgater is point five seconds—

A shuffling noise, the distinct sound of clothes rustling and being removed.  “Paulina?”  Danny didn’t turn around.  “What are you doing?”

“Don’t let me distract you.  Just do your homework, _cariño._ ”

Danny read the math problem again.  A car is traveling at sixty miles per hour and is tailgating another car at a distance of—

Something was thrown across the room and landed on his dresser.  Something else landed on the floor.  Danny spun around in his chair to find a pair of jeans on his dresser, a pink shirt on the floor, and his girlfriend completely nude on his bed, her eyes closed, her arms above her head and tangled in her hair, her delicate ankles crossed.  His sexy mermaid, his _sirenita._

Danny spun back around, hoping to curb his arousal.  “Paulina!”  He breathed deeply and placed his hands firmly on his desk.  “Babe, seriously, I really, _really_ need to do this.  Robinette won’t accept another late assignment, and my parents will kill me if I get yet another D.”  He paused.  “Or worse, an F, which very well might happen considering how much you love to distract me.”

“Now, now, don’t go blaming me,” Paulina said in a lulled drawl.  “It’s not _my_ fault you didn’t finish your homework earlier.”  She hummed.  “I’m just getting comfortable.”

Danny rolled his eyes.  “Oh, you are, are you?”

“Well, yeah.  Your sheets are so soft.  I just had to feel them against my bare skin.”

He could hear her stretching.  He imagined her running her fingers over his bed, bending a leg at the knee.

“Do you know the thread count?”

Danny tried to get blood flowing back to his head.  “What’s a thread count?”

Paulina chuckled.  “Oh, you’re such a boy.”

Danny looked down at his lap.  His jeans were getting so painfully tight.  “Tell me about it.”  Paulina had been his dream girl since the moment he first saw her, the most entrancing fantasy.  It still felt surreal at times, even more so than his ghost powers.  As the hottest girl in school—hell, the whole town, probably even the whole state, the whole country and world as far as he could tell—she had chosen _him_.  She could’ve had her pick, and she had decided to give herself to him.  The other guys at school would be absolutely furious if they had any idea what she did to him, what she let him do to her.

“Mmm, your bed smells like you.”

More movement.  Danny didn’t dare turn around, sure that he would never be able to turn back.

“Okay, I’m really going to do my homework now,” said Danny resolutely.  “I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work.”

“Understood.”

Danny pulled his textbook closer to him, intently studied the first question.  A car is traveling at sixty miles per hour and he is tailgating her, right behind her, coming close. If her reaction time is point five seconds and she lets him tailgate her, invites him to tailgate her, begs him to tailgate her, how far will he travel during his reaction time?

He shook his head, blinked.  Come back to that later.  Next question.  A man decides to build a simple pitched roof with the highest points forming a line in the middle of her, directly into her, parallel to her sides and his tip forming an isosceles triangle at each end.  If he wants to have a pitch of one to three, that is, it rises one inch for every—

No, wait.  Two large pumps and one small pump can fill her swimming pool in five, ten, fifteen, however many minutes she’ll give him.  How many minutes will it take for eight large pumps and four small pumps to fill her completely—

Not that one either.  That one’s even worse.  A Ferris wheel with a radius of twenty-five meters makes one rotation every thirty seconds.  At the bottom of her ride, her passenger is soaring above the ground.  If his height is a function of time where height equals six inches when time equals now, then what is wrong with you, you moron?  There’s a gorgeous naked girl on your bed!

Danny stood and turned around.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Paulina reprimanded him and propped herself up on her elbows, her legs gracefully extending to pointed toes.  She knew just how to pose, the perfect angle to put herself at to get him going.

“Exactly what you want me to do,” murmured Danny as he started walking toward her.  Paulina put up a hand.  He halted in frustration.

“Weren’t you the one whining about how you had to finish your homework?”

She dared to look at him disapprovingly, as if this was all his fault and she had no hand at all in his current state of stimulation.  It was infuriating and yet so stirring.  He said nothing, only breathed heavily as he stared at her.

Paulina smirked at him and lay her head back on his pillow.  She flicked a hand at him.  “Go on, back to your desk.  If you’re a good boy and finish all your homework, I’ll let you play.”

Danny scowled, inhaled.  Another game, another way for her to toy with him.  Fine, then.  He would play yet again, and this time, he would _win_.

He shot her a look: _challenge accepted_.  She only looked back at him with amusement.

Back at his desk, Danny grabbed his pen and pulled his textbook close to him, determined to do this.   It was him and this textbook, him and his desk.  There was nothing behind him, certainly not a naked girl with smoldering eyes and an amazing rack and a juicy badonkadonk that drove him absolutely—

No, bad!  Focus, Fenton!

A space voyager has two star systems left to visit on her voyage, but her ship is running low on fuel.  The first system is twelve hundred light years away while the second system is seventeen hundred light years away.  Her top priority is to visit the first star system.  To determine if she’ll also be able to visit the second star system, she must find the distance between the two.  If Paulina sees an angle of ninety-six degrees between him and his—

No!

Do not round your calculations.  Round on her, go on, she’s right behind you—

He looked at the accompanying image, a triangle shape that looked a lot like—

This was hurting way too much.  He undid his jeans in an attempt to relieve it.  Yes, surely now he could concentrate.

Measure the angle of elevation from a point on her ground her mound to the top of his—

The curve of her—

Arc cosine of her—

The curve, the swell, measure it, how much area is under her under him under over sideways all over inside—

No more.  Too much.  Needed to.  Had to.  Had to.  Had to had to had to had to had to had to hadtohadtohadtohadtohadto—

Right.

Now.

_Now._

_NOW!_

Danny practically jumped up and whirled around, knocking his desk chair aside.  Paulina was now turned over on her front.  She lifted her head to look at him, her backside beautifully sloping and rising, her legs kicking up behind her. 

She gazed at him innocently.  “How goes your homework?”

“How do you think?” he asked with a wry smile.

Paulina sat up.  “Are you done?”

“Of course not.  But I can’t do it now, not like this.”  He pointed to his head.  “Not when I’ve got pretty much zero blood pumping up here.”

Paulina’s eyes moved to his crotch, his unfastened jeans.  “I don’t know, Danny.  You threw an awfully dramatic fit about needing to do your homework.”

Danny huffed in mock irritation.  “I did not!”

Paulina sat up and swung her legs off the bed.  “I really don’t want to be responsible for you not getting your homework done.”

“It’s a little late for that.”

Paulina shook her head.  “No.  If you really want to do _this_ instead—” She ran her hands along her sides.  “—then you’re going to have to prove to me just how much you want it.”  She leaned forward with a simper.  “Prove that you’d rather do this than your homework.”

Danny scoffed.  “Who wouldn’t prefer that over homework?”

Paulina raised a brow.  “Prove it, ghost boy.”

“How?”

Paulina smiled at him brazenly.  “Beg for it.”

Danny only blinked.

“Get on your knees and beg me for it.”  She shrugged.  “Then I’ll believe you.”

Danny remained silent as he stared at her and tried to determine if she was serious.  She only looked back at him with a smirk.

Beautiful.  Hypnotizing.

Soundlessly, Danny slowly lowered himself to the floor, first one leg, then the other.  Humiliated, dominated, and yet he was mounting higher than ever as he sank lower.

Paulina stood so that he was forced to look up at her.  Slender, curvaceous, voluptuous.  Her sex, her mound of Venus completely hairless, shaved just for him because she knew that was how he liked it.  Velvety curtains just begging to be parted.  Even from just a meter away, the musky scent of her own desire filled up his senses, made him want to fill hers.

She smirked down at him, proud and obviously thoroughly enjoying this moment.  He was always her greatest entertainment.

And he loved any chance he got to entertain her.

He put his hands together.  Darling, dearest, goddess, _mi princesa_ , I am all yours.  Please let me, let me in, let me play, let me come.  I’ll do whatever you say, whatever you want, lie beside you, carry you in my arms, give my life to you.  I want it.  I want you.  I beg you, implore you, beseech you.  I supplicate for your touch, your body, my one, my only.

Paulina crossed her arms.  He could see the lust and the longing in her expression, but she seemed determined to look unimpressed.  She wanted more?  He could give her more.  For her, he’d give her anything and everything.

Lower, higher.  He bent forward and placed his hands on the floor, let his head hang below his shoulders.  Deferential plea, worshipful obeisance, he begged her to let him onto the bed with her, to let him stroke her and fondle her and pet her and finger her and whatever else she’d let him do to her.  Show him, seize him, ride him, take him up and into her magic tower.

How could one woman have such power over him?  How could one woman bring him to his knees like this?

He felt himself being pulled up by the front collar of his shirt.  Paulina dragged him to the bed and practically threw him down.  She pounced on him, promptly removing his clothes and haphazardly flinging them across the room and kissing him all over.  He paid her back in kind, squeezing her and holding her and running his mouth over any part of her he could reach.

She sucked on his neck, nibbled and bit his skin.  Danny could feel his blood vessels breaking and knew that there was now no way Robinette would accept any excuse for his unfinished homework.  At school the next day, Robinette would ask him for his homework, and Danny would have to tell him he didn’t have it yet again.  Robinette would ask why while staring at the discolored bruises on his neck, Paulina’s loving marks of possession, and then there would be no point in lying.  He’d have to look Robinette straight in the eyes and tell him, “I’m sorry.  I couldn’t do my homework because I was too busy fucking my girlfriend.  Maybe you know her?  Paulina Sanchez?”  And then Robinette would nod in complete understanding and grant him an extension or just give him an A anyway because, come on, it was _Paulina_.  That on its own deserved an A.

He groaned as Paulina continued to trail her tongue all over him.  “Why am I always the one getting in trouble when _you’re_ the naughty little minx always distracting me?”

“You love it, _rico_ ,” said Paulina in a low voice.

She moved her kisses lower, tickled and licked his hardened state, cruised up and down his miracle mile.  Danny placed a hand on the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her voluminous hair.

“One of these days,” he murmured, “I’m _really_ going to have to be firm with you.”  He gasped and shut his eyes, arched his back with the force of her mouth against his most sensitive area.

Paulina suddenly stopped.  Danny opened his eyes to see her looking at him with amused disbelief.

“You?  Firm with me?”  She shook her head and chuckled.  “That’s funny, Danny.”

Taunting and bratty as always.  Danny locked eyes with her.  “Is that a challenge?”

Paulina moved back up so that her face was directly above his, her thighs straddling him.  She pushed his bangs off his forehead.  “Not at all.  I know you could never do it anyway.”

Danny narrowed his eyes, his mouth curled into a sneer.  “Paulina, you do know who I am, right?”  He grabbed her and effortlessly flipped her onto her back, climbed on top of her and pinned her down.  “I’m Danny Phantom.  If I can take on a legion of ghosts, I can certainly take on you.”

Before a word could escape Paulina’s lips, Danny pressed his mouth against them, ardently taking her breath and retort.  His hands gripped her wrists, pushed them into his pillow.

As Paulina relaxed and accepted that he was now in control, Danny ran his hands down her arms and stopped at her breasts, cupped them, pinched and massaged and pushed them together.  So soft, so pliable.  He bent down and sucked at an erect nipple, gently rolled it between his teeth and against his tongue.

Paulina moaned his name and put her hands on his back.  Her legs started to bend, surrounding him, hooking behind him.  She pulsed and gyrated against him.

So close.  He was there, she was almost there.  He was determined to get her all the way there first, determined to give her the greatest pleasure possible.  She deserved nothing less.

Down he went, down to her slit, slick and slippery.  He peeled her apart and dipped into her excitement with his tongue, caressed and prodded her walls.  Moaning, panting, he could hear her, could feel her as she sloshed around him.  Folds that opened for him, allowing him in, inviting him in.  Her taste was unparalleled, salty, tangy sweetness.  Ambrosia.  He would surely live forever now.

Up just a bit.  He pushed the cloak off of her erogenous gemstone, flicked and sucked at it, circled it round and round, slow and steady, just how she liked it.  She was convulsing, shuddering.  Her shaking hand pressed against the back of his head and pushed him in deeper.  She vibrated and bucked, whimpered and pleaded.  His name kept escaping her in melodic sighs.  Danny, Danny, Danny, take your mark, Danny, with your aim, Danny.

She was ready.  She was on the edge of delight and about to topple.

But he wanted to further establish dominance, further prove to her that yes, he _was_ the man in their relationship.  She belonged to him just as much as he belonged to her.

He flipped her, spun her.  Now who was the one on her knees?  He was above her now.  Her body quivered as his fingers traced her spine and slipped into her ravine, the cushioned walls of her chasm.  She tensed and lurched forward, permitting him better access.

He prepared her, prepared himself, wrapped himself, rubbed himself, ready, steady, aim—

Paulina’s legs kicked back, wrapped around his thighs, caught him so off-guard that he lost his balance and fell.  She was suddenly on top of him again, had him on his back again, had his wrists pinned to the bed near his head.  Her long hair hung and pricked the sides of his face.  She gazed down at him, panting, an avaricious smile stretching from ear to ear.  He gazed up at her, too surprised to do anything else.

“Oh, Danny,” she purred.  “My Danny.”

Danny smiled in surrender.  With his superior strength, he could easily regain control, could easily put her on her back or on her knees or in any position he desired, but as always, she knew exactly what he liked.  As always, he was the loser.  Her loser.  The best kind of loser to be.

She leered, preened, lapped up his submission.  “I just love bringing the savior of Amity Park to his knees, making him a prisoner in his own bed.”

He melted under her with a dreamy sigh.  “God, I love you.”        

Her eyes softened.  She placed a tender kiss on his lips.

A few seconds.  Eternity.

She slipped over him and onto him, sheathed him deep within her.  His eyes shut, his neck bent back.  An encompassing embrace, so tight, so close around him.  They fit together so perfectly.  After trying each other on, he was her size, and she was most definitely his.             

Friction, speed.  She bounced above him, leaned back and angled herself for maximum penetration. Danny rubbed a thumb against her exposed jewel and watched her beautiful body arch even more.  Cavorting, ramming, jamming, slopping, sloshing, dripping, sparking, lighting up, blazing—

A knock at his door, the sound of his doorknob turning.  Danny clutched Paulina’s hips and turned the two of them invisible just as his sister, Jazz, entered the room and turned on his light.

“Danny?”  Jazz looked around the seemingly empty room in confusion.  “Sorry, I expected your door to be locked.”

Neither Danny nor Paulina moved or even breathed.  Gripped by heart-stopping spasms, seeing nothing but blinking stars and flashes of light, feeling nothing but each other and their own contractions, coming like they would never leave.

Jazz observed the various items of clothing strewn around the room, the discarded condom wrapper on the floor, the noticeable imprints on the bed.  “Can you and Paulina keep it down, please?  I’m trying to sleep.”  She turned the light off and muttered as she closed the door, “You’re just lucky Mom and Dad’s room is too faraway for them to hear you.”

In the return of the dim light, Danny allowed the two of them to become visible again.  Paulina gasped and collapsed beside him, popping off of him with a small sound of suction being broken.  Burnt down, drenched in sweat, they stared up at the ceiling and gulped for air, joyriding on their throbbing denouements.

After some time, Paulina propped herself up on a forearm and lovingly traced the defined lines of Danny’s muscled abdomen.  Danny put his hand over hers, held her close to him.

“Sorry about my sister,” he murmured.

Paulina chuckled.  “Nah.  It was still the most amazing sex ever.”

Danny stroked her hand.  “You were the amazing one.”

She kissed his forehead.  “If I’m amazing, it’s because I have you.”  She hopped off the bed and gathered her clothes.  Danny sat up and admired her, the way the moisture on her skin glistened slightly in the dim light.

“I guess I need to get home.”  She pulled her shirt on over her head.  Danny loved how she always put her top on first, loved how sexy she looked with her lower body still completely bare.  She caught him looking at her and smiled.  “You’ll fly me, right?”

“Of course,” said Danny, “but you sure you don’t want to just sleep here tonight?”

“No way.  My papa would kill you if he found out.”  Her tone was light, teasing.  “Ghost powers or not, I don’t think you could survive my papa when he’s angry and overprotective.”

Danny groaned and pulled on his boxers and jeans.  “See what I mean?  You’re always the troublemaker, but I’m always the one getting in trouble.”

Fully dressed, she put a hand on Danny’s still bare chest.  “How about I let you copy my math homework?  Would that help?”

“Maybe.”  Danny took her hand in his.

Paulina pushed damp strands of hair behind her ears.  “And I definitely need to shower before I go to bed.  My hair is so gross now.”  She looked at him seductively, coquettishly.  “Something you could maybe help me with?”

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes in amused astonishment.  “You are just never satisfied, are you?”

He transformed, the glow from his ghostly form casting light on her shameless smile.  He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply before phasing up through the ceiling and into the stars that dotted the sky just as she dotted his neck and jawline with more kisses.

 

* * *

 

**"Magic Tower" - Tetsutarou Sakurai**

1\. I know you know that I have magic fingertips.  
2\. You know it’s true you can’t resist my tasty lips.  
3\. Now, can’t you see that I can make you lose control?  
4\. You know the score: I win, you lose, just like before.

Games, all the games I like to play make you love me night and day.  
If you win, I will obey, but I know you won’t, so…

A. I’ll let you stay if you be good and you behave.  
B. You must agree it’s fun to live your fantasies.  
C. Now, look at me. I’m lying naked on the floor.  
D. Get on your knees and beg me, please, to give you more.

Games, all the games I like to play make you love me night and day.  
If you win, I will obey, but I know you won’t, so…

Take you to my Magic Tower in my land of make-believe.  
All sweet lovin’ in my power, you won’t ever want to leave.

Take you to my Magic Tower in my land of blue and red.  
All sweet lovin’ in my power, you’re the prisoner of my bed.


End file.
